


heart on fire

by wildflower (bangtrashsyd)



Series: broduce 101 [5]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: but well daniel's in trouble, from the preview, low key worried bc ep 6 seems sparse, ok nvm this is pwf team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtrashsyd/pseuds/wildflower
Summary: ((ok so someone asked me to write this scene in the comments of the fake chapter onto survive, i didnt answer bc i had to delete it but i saw the prompt!!))in which Daehwi literally begs Minki to beg Minhyun to beg Jonghyun for help as a Diplomat. + the tension between Sewoon and Dongho bubbles into One Hot Mess





	heart on fire

"What do you mean he isn't getting a microphone?" Dongho sounds outraged and Daehwi flinches away from the large sound. He looks around for help, but the surrounding staff scamper around, not looking at him in the eye.

"So everyone gets one and Minki doesn't?" Dongho is red in the face at this point. Mentioned boy stands awkwardly to the side, knotting his eyebrows together. Daehwi can see the cogs in his brain working, and Minki looks up after deliberating for a moment.

"Dongho." He says quietly, and the larger man turns to him. 

"Yeah?" Dongho asks, keeping his eyes on the cowering staff.

"That's enough." Minki says firmly, and Dongho's mouth opens and closes. 

"But-" 

"I'm not repeating myself." Minki holds up a hand to stop his friend, then turns to Daehwi and the boy jumps at the intensity of his stare. Minki hooks his arm into Daehwi's and looks straight into the face of the staff member holding the mic sets.

"If you're too poor to provide us with mics, we could buy some for you." Minki's voice is acidic, and he smiles an unfriendly smile. "Just call the company. I'm sure we can afford it."

 _Damn._ Daewhi stands in his spot, and lets Minki flounce off, dragging him behind him.  _Minki-hyung's got balls._

 

"Leader?" Dongho offers, locking his eyes with Minki's. Daehwi notices the exchange and shakes his head.

"Hyung, do you want to do it?" Daehwi asks, trying to be friendly.

"I don't really care." Dongho's reply is sharp and quick to the point. The older reminds Daehwi too much of his CEO, and he shudders at the thought.

Sewoon raises his hand timidly at the moment, volunteering to be the leader. They all look at Minki for approval, and he nods in acceptance. They paste the sticker on Sewoon's chest, and that's settled.

Centre goes to Dongho, and no one actually dared to go against him, so he gives a satisfied grin.

Trouble comes again when Sewoon and Dongho fail to agree on a concept for the vocal arrangement. 

Sewoon is going for a softer angle, with acoustic guitar. In comparison, Dongho wants a stronger sound, almost rock. Minki agrees with him immediately, and Daehwi recalls Minki talking animatedly about Lady Gaga. 

Daehwi remains neutral, chiming in to include ideas for both. It gets so tense to the point that when they see the music trainer, Dongho storms off impatiently. Daehwi sees Minki place a hand on his shoulder, but Dongho just pinches his nosebridge in fustration. 

Vocal lesson passes by in a blur of angry auras and scowling faces. By this time, Minki is impassive to the impending thunderstorm, but Daehwi is sensitive to the crackling tension between Sewoon and Dongho.

"Minki-hyung, can you do something?" He pleads and Minki eyes him with amusement.

"It's a team project, they're sure to argue." Minki imparts his wisdom kindly. "Dongho will get over it soon."

It does nothing to calm his nerves, and Daehwi spots his chance when he sees Minhyun standing a little away from them at dinner.

"Minhyun-sunbaenim." He starts, but Minhyun's jaw drops.

"Call me hyung, please." His voice is pained and Daehwi nods.

"Hyung, Dongho and Sewoon are fighting." He whispers, looking around for the two. They are in different corners of the room, looking at anywhere but at each other.

"Ah." Minhyun says, a grin spreading across his face. "Don't worry about it, Daehwi. Take this chance to learn about team dynamics. I don't know Sewoon that well, but I can promise you this will blow over."

Daehwi frowns and walks away disappointed. 

He spots Jonghyun looking stressed while coaching Moonbok the next day, and he runs over. He stops before the two, and they turn to him, confused.

"Jonghyun-sunbae, I mean, Jonghyun-hyung." He manages to get out in between exerted breaths. "I need help."

Jonghyun looks him over and shrugs, dismissing Moonbok and telling the other to practice his pronounciation.

"What's up?" Jonghyun asks, and Daehwi lowers his eyes in submission before he explains the situation.

"Hm." Jonghyun says when he's done. "Okay."

"You're not going to tell me not to worry about it, are you?" The question bursts out from his lips and he turns red.

"Who else did you talk to?" Jonghyun's eyes are filled with amusement.

"Minki and Minhyun hyungs." He admits.

"Hm." Jonghyun says again, thinking it over. "Well, can't have Mnet blowing this up. Dongho's ranking might drop."

Daehwi stares at him openmouthed as Jonghyun turns to look at him.

"Where are they?"

 

Daehwi shows Jonghyun into the studio their team shares, and Jonghyun pats his back with a friendly smile.

"Don't worry, this will be fixed." He says, and something in Daehwi trusts him in that moment. He nods, and Jonghyun waves his fingers at him before slipping into the studio.

He sits outside the door, hearing them talk. Minki comes by after a while, and joins him.

Jonghyun's low voice can be heard lecturing Dongho about his behaviour, and Dongho defends himself. Sewoon apologises soon enough and they make up. Jonghyun emerges from the studio soon, and Minki and Daehwi shoot upright as they spot the door opening.

"Thanks, hyung." Daehwi says, and Jonghyun eyes him with a look in his eye.

"Don't thank me." Jonghyun says slowly, eyes slipping to glance at Minki, who looks abashed for some reason. "You had the guts to try to fix this problem. Respect, man."

He holds out a hand to Daehwi, and he grabs it with both hands, bowing.

He leaves with a grin and a cheerful "good luck!", before he is mauled down the stairs by an eager Guanlin.

"Whew." Daehwi wipes his forehead, eyes meeting Samuel's across the landing. The other smiles brightly, and Daehwi's spirits lift as he waves back. "Crisis adverted."


End file.
